Journal d'une Malchanceuse
by love.baka-cook
Summary: Voilà l'histoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment foutre le bordel le plus total!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Voilà l'hisoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment plonger un monde dans le chaos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 1: A l'aube d'une grosse emmerde

Elle courait depuis environ un quart d'heure dans le dédale de groves qui formaient l'archipel Shabaondy. Sans doute qu'elle allait se faire éclater par son supérieur. Il l'avait toujours eu en grippe de toutes façons, c'était pas nouveau.

La jeune fille arriva enfin, débraillée au possible et toute décoiffée devant l'immense bâtiment où on pouvait voir "GrandLine Times" inscrit sur la devanture.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de contemler la batisse et s'y engouffra telle une furie en faisant un signe de main à Josette, la comptable et à Bertrand le responsable de l'imprimerie.

A peine avait elle posé un pied dans son bureau en se disant qu'elle était sauvée qu'elle entendit son boss hurler à pleins poumons dans son micro.

_ASOU! Dans mon bureau!

Ladite Asou se reprit bien vite et commença à marcher en direction du bureau démoniaque quand elle entendit encore la voix sortir des hauts parleurs.

_Zut, j'ai encore perdu ces satanées chaussettes!

Une goutte d'eau apparut sur la tête d'Asou... S'il avait perdu ses chaussettes fétiches, elle était perdue! Elle fila -sans tomber pour une fois- et cogna contre la porte en bois doré.

"Entrez" qu'on lui répondit. Elle avait envie de pleurer, sérieusement.

Elle entra donc, parce qu'Asou est une gentille fille, qui fait toujours tout ce qu'on lui demande, mais qui, par le plus grand des hasard est quelqu'un de malchanceux.

Et elle savait pas à quel point ça allait la foutre dans la merde.

Monsieur Tawagoto, un vieux type dégarni, l'attendait assit sur sa chaise en mode docteur Gang en carressant son hamster de compagnie, Diego. Il se tourna, un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres.

_Mademoiselle Asou... Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue..?

Mais... Il est con ou quoi?

_Bah, vous m'avez appelée, Monsieur. Dit-elle en se grattant derrière la tête

Le directeur sembla un instant reconnecter ses neurones et sembla avoir retrouvé le comment du pourquoi il avait appeler la gamine.

_Ah ouais c'est vrai. Hum... Asou, vous êtes encore en retard. Affirma le vieux

Asou pensa qu'il valait mieux souscrire à l'ANPE dès ce soir...

_Oui, Monsieur, désolée Monsieur! Mais...

_Je ne gobe plus vos fromages, mademoiselle. Ajouta t-il fermement

...Et si possible, une assurance décès.

_On dit salade, Monsieur...

Le chef s'étouffa avec son café.

Putain Asou, ferme là ou tu vas finir en pâté pour hamster, ou pire, en petit sucre pour le café du matin!

_Asou, Sa voix était tranchante comme un katana, Je vous laisse une chance, je dis bien, une dernière chance pour ne pas finir brulée vive dans les enfers journalistiques. Vous allez interwiever toutes les personnes importantes ayant participées à la Grande Guerre. Es-ce bien clair?

Elle palit. Si fort qu'elle se confondait presque dans les murs blancs cassés du bureau.

_Mais... Monsieur, ce n'était pas Besuto qui était supposé s'occuper de l'affaire? Demanda t-elle, tremblante

_Besuto? 'Connais pas de Besuto, Sifflota le dégarni, Allez Asou, AU BOULOT!

Asou sorti du bureau, du désespoir pleins les mirettes. Elle n'était arrivée que deux ou... vingt-sept fois en retard depuis le début du mois... C'était une punition trop injuste pour elle. Si son comparse avait échoué, elle allait mourir, c'était une évidence.

Lorsqu'elle se reprit et décida de commencer son boulot, elle vit arriver un caméraman.

_Vous êtes Asou-san? Je suis le cadreur qui va filmer votre travail et vous suivre durant tout le looooooong voyage que vous avez à faire...

_Queuwaaa? Lâcha gentiment Asou, Mais je...

_Monsieur le directeur m'a dit de vous donner 15 berries par jour afin que vous puissiez vivre. Continua le caméraman sans s'arrêter, Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais c'est chaud!

En plus, pensa la jeune fille, on me fait refaire GrandLine Express! C'est tiré par les cheveux c't'histoire!

_POURQUOI MOUAAAAAAAA?!

Et c'est ainsi, narra le conteur, que cette histoire à la con a commencée.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'Auteur: **Voilà, ceci est officellement le premier chapitre de cette grosse emmerde dans laquelle s'est plongée Asou, j'espère que vous avez aimés, nous verrons les personnages de One Piece dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous en faites pas! Sur ce, à plus!

**P.S: **J'aime lire les reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Seuls Asou et Jean-Jacques m'appartiennent!

**Résumé: **Voilà l'hisoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment plonger un monde dans le chaos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 2: Asou versus la bande de Chieurs

Ca faisait trois mois. Trois putains de mois que je naviguais sur ce bout de rafiot qui était aussi fragile qu'une coquille de noix au milieu d'une tempête. Le confort en moins, c'est à dire qu'il était quasi inexistant, voir nul quoi.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le gentil cadreur, renommé Jean-Jacques Casse-Couilles tapait la discute.

Mais il parlait vraiment tout le temps.

A toute heure.

Peu importe ce que je fais.

Et c'est grave chiant quand t'es en train d'essayer de bosser. A croire qu'il a été payé pour m'emmerder.

Je regarde les avis de recherche donné par mon boss, cet enculé... Oups, vaut mieux rester poli maintenant sinon ça va vraiment finir mal dans quelques chapitres.

Bref, je les regarde, en plus de la liste de marines à interviewer, et y en a une tapée. Je me frotte les yeux, car je suis hyper fatiguée faut avouer hein. Je sais pas par qui je vais commencer... Voyons, un tueur sanguinaire ou un abruti fini?

Bon, que m'a dit le vieux déjà?

_Asou, qu'il m'a fait, vous allez commencer par le type qui a tout foutu en couille, Akainu. C'est devenu l'idole des jeunes apparemment mais on est jamais trop sûr hein! Ahah!

...

_Putain de vieux croulant ouais! J't'en foutrais des idoles des jeunes moi! Grommelais-je avec classe

_Ca ne va pas, Asou-chaaaaan? Demanda soudainement le casse burne sauvage

_Tout. Va. Très. Putain. De. Bien. JEAN-JACQUES! C'est la quartorzième fois que tu me le demande en 5 minutes, bordel!

Non, je ne suis pas du tout sur les nerfs. Et qui a dit que c'était parce que je suis une fille?! Montre toi que je t'explose!

_Au fait, Asou-chan... Je ne m'appelle pas Jean-J...

_Ouais, bah moi je te dis que tu t'appelle comme ça point. Le coupais-je

C'est déjà assez chiant de se le trimballer alors si en plus il nous fait des réclamations... Ce sera quoi après? Un salaire potable? Où va le monde, namého!

Au bout de quelques temps d'intenses recherches pour nous repérer sur ces eaux tumultueuses, nous réussîmes (notez comme je narre bien) à trouver l'entrée du nouveau QG de la Marine.

Seul hic, il y avait une porte.

Je la regardais.

Elle me regarda.

Nous nous regardions.

Jean-Jacques la regarda.

Une mouette lui chia dessus.

BREF.

Lentement, elle s'entrabailla. Juste assez pour laisser un petit navire de guerre. Enfin... Petit, tout est relatif, hein! Il fait juste un peu 10 fois la taille de notre embarcation.

Je décidais donc de mettre les gaz, histoire de par rester dehors comme des couillons. In extremis, on réussi à passer. Mais, j'ai toujours su que les marines c'était des gens pas cools...

_On se fait tirer dessus, hurla Jean-Jacques

Applaudissez, mesdammes et messieux, cet art incompris, celui d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes!

Nous préférons nous jeter à l'eau plutôt que de finir en compote de journalistes et nous nous dirigeons vers un endroit où nous sommes à l'abris des regards, une sorte de ponton.

Jean-Jacques et sa caméra amphibie filmaient.

_T'as pas bientôt fini de filmer alors que je suis dans cet état là?!

_Non, Monsieur Tawagoto m'a demandé de tout filmer afin de faire un bêtisier.

_Ecoute moi bien petit con. Lui criais-je/murmurais-je, Si tu arrêtes pas tout de suite cette foutu caméra, je te jure que je te l'enfonce dans l'endroit où le soleil ne va jamais, OK?!

Jean-Jacques dégluti et moi... Ben j'étais fière quoi!

Toujours en mode ninja, nous réussissons à passer sans grande difficulté la grande cour. Faut dire que c'est des marines hein, c'pas très intelligents ces bestios là.

Donc, on finit par arriver dans le bâtiment. C'est le plus grand, avec le plus de monde. Si il y a du monde, il y a plus de chances de trouver Kiki. Ouais Kiki, parfaitement, mais c'est pour les intimes, pour les autres c'est Kizaru.

BREF,

Je continue de chercher Kiki, mais ayant un sens de l'orientation proche du néant, je me trompe de porte. Pour la quinzième fois j'ouvre la mauvaise.

Dans un premier temps, je rougis. On... On va refermer celle-ci, y's'passe des trucs pas catholique là dedans.

Puis, me rendant compte de qui il s'agissait, je verdis.

CHANGEMENT DE COULEUR, DANS. TA. FACE!

Franchement, il y a des trucs qu'on fait plus à cet âge. Faudrait le dire à Tsuru. Et à... Garp. Ouais parfaitement.

Jean-Jacques, qui pour une fois s'est servi de la soupe qu'il a dans le crâne, a pensé à prendre une photo. Je le remerciais intérieurement, sinon nous n'aurions pas eu de preuves pour le dégarni, et on aurait (surtout moi en fait) été dans la merde.

Trois couloirs et quartre séances vomi plus tard, nous arrivons devant une porte où il est incrit: "Glandage en cours, ne pas déranger"

Donc d'après une certaine logique, on peut rentrer sans frapper?

Non.

Je me suis recalée alors que je ne me suis même pas présentée. C'est injusteuuuuuuh!

Le casse burne décide de faire à sa manière. Je le laisse faire, avec un peu de chance, il finira peut-être par être désintégré par un rayon lumineux.

Contre toute attente, on le laissa rentrer, lui, le sous-fifre. C'est uneuh hoooooonteuh!

Je décidais donc de rentrer à mon tour, on ne sait jamais. Et là, je vis, le grand KiKizaru, en train de boire son thé tranquillement, alors qu'une bonne dizaine de mutiniers essayaient de lui faire la peau.

Ce type est dingue.

**Note d'Auteur: **J'espère que vous aimez cet humour un peu décalé, je dois l'admettre, mais bon, le monde de One Piece est tout aussi barge, non?

**P.S: **Auteur se nourrit de reviews. Vous donner reviews à auteur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Seuls Asou et Jean-Jacques m'appartiennent!

**Résumé: **Voilà l'hisoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment plonger un monde dans le chaos.

**Note d'Auteur: **Je vous remercie bien pour toutes ces reviews encourageantes! Ne me frappez pas pour ces dates de parutions désastreuses, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, pardon... PARDOOOOOON!

Enfin, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 3: Une Petite Arme qui Blesse

Kiki sirotait toujours tranquillement son thé tout en regardant les dix énergumènes hurler et se tortiller, leurs armes -non dangereuses pour lui- pointées plus ou moins pointées dans sa direction.

Il se leva avec une lenteur à faire palir un épisode de Derrick et...

_C'est pourquoi?

Le chef des andouilles se frappa le visage du plat de la main, désespéré devant tant de nonchalance.

_S'il vous plaît Amiral, on essaie de faire une mutinerie au sein même du Quartier Général, là.

_Ouais, ça serait sympa de monter un peu plus d'entrain, fit le second en triturant son revolver

Jean-Jacques encouragea le Singe Jaune à bouger un minimum ses petites fesses d'un signe de tête tandis que je prenais quelques clichés, qui sait je pourrais peut-être les revendre à un bon prix : même Kizaru avait ses fans!

Il sembla chercher un instant ses repères, le laissant entrevoir en laisant un agréable "Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" sortir de sa bouche.

Le temps que Kiki se chauffe, la pendule sonnait quinze heures.

Les gigolos ont fini par s'impatienter.

_Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on va aller se mutiner chez l'Amiral Akainu. Lui au moins saura nous frapper avec la conviction de la Marine et nous envoyer à Impel Down.

Jean-Jacques Kiki et moi les regardons sortir de la pièce.

_C'est fort de café ce que vous leur faites prendre...

_M'en parlez pas, ils sont surmenés, fit Kiki d'un ton blasé

Finalement après avoir réveillé Kiki qui avait fini par se rendormir à cause du trop plein d'émotion, je décidais qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses car non, je ne voulais pas perdre son foutu boulot.

Qui nourrirait mes enfants?!

J'ai pas d'enfants mais bref. Passons.

_Amiral Kizaru, si nous sommes ici c'est pour vous interviewer! Babillais-je joyeusement

Le Jaune hocha gravement la tête, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante qui soit.

_Aloooooors... Que pensez-vous des chèvres? Ces animaux sont-ils appréciés dans la région de Marineford?

_...

_...

_ Euh... Jean-Jacques?

_Moui?

_C'est quoi ces questions complètement disons... DEBILES?!

_Rooh il y en a qu'une!

_Quel est votre marque de papier toilette préférée?

_Oui bon okay...

_Mhhhhh... Je dirais que les chèvres ne sont pas du goût de certains mais ilne faut jamais contredire l'Amiral en Chef non? J'aime bien le papier ToutDouxNavy. Il est soyeux et assez fer...

_Merci Amiral, on en sait assez! S'exclama la jeune femme

Kizaru sourit en se repositionnant dans son fauteuil, il avait réussi à répondre à toutes les questions! Ca voulait dire qu'il avait réussi son test?

_Une dernière question Amiral!

Jean-Jacques avait réussi à ouvrir la bouche malgré le scotchtriple épaisseur que je lui avais aposé sur les lèvres.

_Oui? L'Amiral transpirait à grosse gouttes, était-ce possible qu'il rate ce contrôle?

_Que pensez vous du couple nouvellement formé au sein de la Marine, je parle bien évidemment du couple Garp/Tsuru?

Kiki verdit, bleuit, rougit et fit d'autres couleurs normalement impossibles à produire et je ne tardais pas à le suivre.

Il finit par prendre la corbeille à papier et... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_Et bien, merci Amiral, nous allons vous laisser à présent.

_Salut, répondit-il, la tête encore dans la poubelle

Nous sortîmes de la salle avec l'intime conviction de se trouver dans un asile psychiatrique. Je marchais devant et en profitais pour prendre quelques clichés du quartier général (sans savoir que c'était interdit bien sûr!). Nous regardons à travers chaque porte. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pû voir...

Sengoku qui se battait avec une chèvre

Akainu qui plantait des fleurs

Aokiji qui faisait de la luge dans son bureau

Garp qui se baladait à poil dans le couloir

Des soldats en fuite devant cette horreur

Tashigi qui parlait à ses sabres de Smoker

Smoker qui soupirait de découragement en entendant Tashigi

Enfin, rien de plus normal n'es-ce pas?

Nous fîmes demi tour devant Garp qui courait dans notre direction, sans doute pour nous aider à trouver notre chemin, et nous atterîmes devant la porte de l'Amiral Akainu. Celui qu'on devait interroger au départ.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, les dix débiles étaient partis.

Attendez... Pourquoi un type ramasse de la cendre?!

Oula.

Ouais.

Ok.

Bon bah je pense que je vais y aller hein... Jean-Jacques le retiendra peut-être assez longtemps. C'est un gars bien Jean-Jacques quand même. Se sacrifier pour sa collègue, c'est noble.

Akainu croise les bras.

_Que voulez vous, oiseaux de mauvaise augure? Demanda le sale type méchamment.

_Et bien vous allez pas le croire...

_... En fait, on voulait vous interviewer...

_... Mais finalement on va vous laisser...

_...

_...

_...

_Que voulez vous savoir?

Pourquoi il a l'air si heureux tout d'un coup?

Et c'est moi ou il a des étoiles dans les yeux?

.

.

Mais WHAT, Akainu est devenu fou!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'Auteur: **Bon ben vouala, ce troisième chapitre est bouclé, pfiou, c'était dur! Mais j'espère que vous avez aimés^^ Peace et à bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Seuls Asou et Jean-Jacques m'appartiennent!

**Résumé: **Voilà l'hisoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment plonger un monde dans le chaos.

**Note d'Auteur: **Alors voilà. On y est. Je me confronte à vous malgré ces dates de parution désastreuses... Effectivement je pourrais vous dire que ce n'est pas ma faute, qu'un lama albinos armé d'un bazooka est venu chez moi kidnapper tous mes spéculoos afin de devenir le maître du monde de Charlotte aux Fraises; mais j'ai un minimum de sens d'étique alors je vais juste vous dire qu'il en voulait à mes carambars.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre et à me laisser des review, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 4: Akainu au Clair de Lune

_Tout à commencé alors que je n'était qu'un petit enfant. Les autres ne voulaient pas jouer avec moi parce que soit-disant je les frappais et...

Ne pas dormir...

Ne pas fermer les yeux...

Il regarde, vite, acquiescons...

Dormir...

_Quand je suis devenu amiral,on m'a dit que je ne pouvais plus garder Doudou! Mais je vois pas pourquoi?! On peut très bien être craint et garder son âme d'enfant!

Jean-Jacques bailla bruyamment.

Ce qui sortit l'Amiral de son élucubration douteuse.

_Ca ne vous intéresse pas ce que je dis? Grogna Akainu

_Si si, bien sûr que si! Continuez je vous prie! Fis-je de peur de me faire crâmer la tête

Les aiguilles de ma montre tournent si doucement... C'en était psychédélique. Je ne vois absolument pas ce que je fais là. Une impression de schizophrénie rôdait dans tout le quartier général.

Trois heures plus tard lorsque Aka' termina son discours sur le rugby, les tatouages maori et son... doudou, nous pûmes enfin sortir de ce bureau infernal.

Mais, notre quête est loin d'être terminée. Jean-Jacques à ma gauche, nous déambulons encore sous le choc de notre entrevue dans les couloirs du QG.

Comme la dernière fois, des choses horribles nous passent sous les yeux.

Je pensais pas que des ébats pouvaient durer si longtemps. Et qu'on pouvait y ajouter son fruit du démon.

Ou alors c'est la cinquantième fois de la journée.

Beurk.

_Enfin! Un puit de lumière, nous sommes sauvés! S'exclame Jean-Jacques

_Ouais, c'une porte quoi.

_...

Voilà. Il fait la gueule. Nan mais génial quoi.

_Attendez! Vous pouvez pas partir comme ça! Dit un vieux à poil, un gâteau dans la bouche

_Argh! C'est le truc le plus horrible que j'ai vu de toute ma vie! Mes yeux me brûlent!

_Asou-chan! Il se rapproche, fais attention!

Et nous nous mîmes à courir. C'est franchement mal organisé Marineford.

A droite.

Encore à droite.

A gauche.

A droi... Mon dieu! Allons tout droit!

MAIS BORDEL ILS SONT TOUS NUDISTES DANS LA MARINE?! TU M'ETONNES QU'IL Y AIT UNE RECRUDESCENCE DE PIRATES!

_Revenez! Moi aussi je veux un article dans le journal!

_Vous en aurez un mais s'il vous plaît habillez-vouuuuuuuuuuus! Dis-je avec beaucoup de professionnalisme

Je suis hyper douée dans tout ce qui est relation humaine si vous aviez pas encore remarqués. Je jette un regard à mon débile attitré et voit avec horreur que la chose l'aggripe maintenant par le bras.

_Jean-Jacques, attaque Coup de Caméra et Esquive sa prochaine attaque!

Ce pokémon, qui n'est pas totalement con, suit mes ordres et arrivent tant bien que mal à ce débarrasser de ce Garp sauvage.

Et ouais, parce que c'est Garp. Vous comprenez le pourquoi des yeux qui saignent?

Après tant d'efforts pour rentrer, pour ne pas craquer et pour enfin ne pas ressortir brûlés / troués / mangés par une chèvre ou atomisés par un poing de l'amour décidemment trop amoureux, on réussit enfin à reprendre la mer. Sans oublier de dire au revoir à tout ce petit monde et à jurer de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit infâme.

_Putain! On a failli y passer cette fois! Le premier qui dit que ce job est tranquille, je l'énucle!

_Tu veux un gâteau, Asou-chaaaan?

Rester calme, c'est le plus important. La mer est calme, ça va t'aider à te détendre ma fille.

Attends, c'est quoi ça?

On dirait un bâteau.

Avec un ostie de pavillon pirate.

Je veux décéder. Maintenant s'il vous plaît.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'Auteur: **Alors effectivement, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. Mais il fallait que je le coupe ici car je veux VOUS donner la possibilité de choisir ce qui va arriver à Asou.

Je m'explique c'est un nouveau principe: à la fin de chaque chapitre je vous donne deux ou trois possibilités de suites alternatives et vous choisissez dans les commentaires!

Voilà. Bisous mes agneaux!

**Suites alternatives: **Asou est sur la route du bâteau pirate de:

Barbe Blanche

Luffy

Trafalgar Law


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Seuls Asou et Jean-Jacques m'appartiennent!

**Résumé: **Voilà l'hisoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment plonger un monde dans le chaos.

**Note d'Auteur: **Nous voilà partis pour le cinquième chapitre des histoires d'Asou! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré les monstres de délais. Délais que je n'ai pas au fait, ils sont distribués comme ça au pif. Comme ça on est content: _Oh! Un chapitre sauvage apparait! _

ENJOY!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 5: Pour qui Sonne la Merde

Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de cette petite île estivale. Il me fallait bien un peu de repos pour avaler tout ce que j'ai vu quelques jours plus tôt.

Des souvenirs pas agréables _du tout _ressurgissent et et je réprime un frisson d'horreur.

Plus jamais ça. JA-MAIS

A côté de moi, Jean-Jacques, une chemise hawaïenne sur le dos, sirotait tranquillement un cocktail fait sans doute à base d'alcool plus ou moins fort à en croire le teint rouge et l'air niais -encore plus que d'habitude- qu'il arbore.

Si je le fais malencontreusement tomber dans la flotte, vous croyez que j'aurais des problèmes avec la justice? Techniquement ce ne sera pas moi qui l'aurais tué. Et-

Putain il est où?!

_Jean-Jacques?

_Jean-Jaaaaaaaaacques! Petitpetitpetit! Viens ici! Hurlais-je avec beaucoup de classe

Les gens me regardent bizarrement. Il n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un appeler son ch- subordonné? Et puis, faut absolument le retrouver, il a le matos avec lui. Et puis merde quoi! C'est vrai qu'il est craignos et un peu con sur les bords mais c'est Jean-Jacques. Je peux pas le perdre comme ça.

Ca donnerait raison à mes parents. Ils ont toujours dit que je ne saurais jamais m'occuper d'un chien. Alors si je perds même un Jean-Jacques...

Je regarde à travers les vitrines avec l'espoir de le voir mais rien. Nada. Eh! Ils ont de sacrés chouettes tenues ici, peut-être que- Non. Faut que je retrouve l'autre là.

_Mademoiselle, ne t'écarte pas du groupe steuplai.

_Quoi? Mais de quel groupe est-ce que vous...

_T'es gentille et tu écoute de quoi je parle.

C'est quoi c't'histoire encore? Une jeune fille sans doute mineure parlait à un groupe d'une dizaine de personne de l'influence socio-économique de l'île... sans trop de passion il fallait l'avouer. De plus son look ne collait pas du tout à son job, au premier abord on la verrait plutôt dans une taverne de malfrats. Ses cheveux noirs encadrent un visage rond mais agréable et sa robe noire vole lentement tandis qu'elle parle. Elle est en train de jouer avec ses piercings.

Le calme. Je vais aller lui parler.

_Ecoute, je fais pas partie de votre groupe de touristes et je-

_Ouais ouais, c'est s'qu'ils disent tous. J'suis payée au nombres de gars qui écoutent c'que j'dis donc la vieille elle va rester ici et c'est tout.

Vieille?! C'est qui la vieille?! Namého elle se prend pour qui elle?! Calme toi Asou. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle cracha son chewing-gum sur mes chaussures. Wait... Mes belles chaussures à 300 berries. Je vais l'étrangler. C'est avec une aura montrueuse et un sourire sadique que je la choppe par le col.

_Sale morveuse! J'accepte qu'on me parle mal, qu'on me traite de vieille mais... On ne crache pas sur mes Laboutis okay?! J'ai vu des choses que t'imagines même pas et que tu verras jamais même dans tes cauchemards en ce qui concerne deux vieux et un pot de moutarde!

La punk ou n'importe quoi d'autre ne leva même pas un sourcil et se contenta de reprendre un chewing-gum. Elle se dégagea et proprement, me fit un doigt d'honneur.

Je hais les gosses.

Je pars donc avec classe (en courant) et continue de chercher Jean-Jacques (que je n'ai encore pas retrouver)

Les heures passaient à vitesse grand V sans pour autant que le caméraman ne montre le bout de son joli petit nez. Petit nez que je lui casserais dès que je l'aurais en face de moi.

Il commence à se faire tard et je décide donc d'aller me détendre un peu dans une taverne au hasard qui fait aussi auberge.

Je m'assois au bar et commande une bouteille de saké. J'en profite pour regarder autour de moi et constate qu'il n'y a que peu de clients.

_Si t'as pas d'argent tu consommes pas c'tout! Maintenant tu te casses.

Elle se retourna pour prendre les commandes au bar c'est alors que d'une seule voix nous nous exclamons:

_LA CONASSE!

En effet, c'était bien la sale gamine de toute à l'heure. J'allais donc en tout bien tout honneur lui arracher les yeux quand je me mis à penser un truc intéressant.

_Toi là. Fis-je avec un air supérieur, Je te donne 50 berries si tu me donnes une indication.

_80 et tout ce que tu veux.

_60.

_70.

_65 et c'est tout.

Elle aquiesca et pris l'argent avec un regard sadique. D'ailleurs je l'avais bien dit qu'elle devait travailler dans un repair de gens pas nets. Bref. Je sors une photo de ma poche. Je la fixe pendant quelques secondes. Jean-Jacques avait absolument voulu qu'on prenne une photo tout les deux.

Je sens un pincement dans ma poitrine. Deviendrais-je sentimentale?

La fille pas sympathique me prends la photo des mains et fait éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum.

_Ouais, ça m'dit vaguement quelqu'chose. La meuf à côté c'est sa mère?

Je vais la tuer. Dans un futur plus que proche. Appelé présent. Non. D'abord retrouver Jean-Jacques, comme ça il pourra filmer. Ouais, ça c'est cool.

_Non, la _meuf_, c'est moi.

Elle toussa bruyament et sourit.

On aurait dit un psycopathe.

Ou un tueur en série.

Ou Garp.

Elle me fit un signe de la main pour que je la suive. Nous sortons de la taverne et au détour de quelques dizaines de rues nous arrivons dans un petit parc d'attraction. Il ne valait vraiment pas Shabaondy Park mais c'était raisonnable.

_Au fait vieille, on s'est pas présentées. J'm'appelle Hanabi. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Hana'.

_Asou, enchanté. Gromelais-je

Nan mais posée la fille quoi. Elle m'insulte et me crache dessus et après elle s'étonne qu'on ne se présente pas...

_Le type que tu cherches est là.

_Comment tu sais ça? Il a peut-être bougé depuis le temps.

_Nan il est là. T'es bigleuse ou quoi? Fit-elle en regardant la photo, Avec le troupeau de meufs en chaleur.

Je regarde dans la direction indiquée par Hanabi et je sens quelque chose se briser en moi. C'est mon Jean-Jacques putain!

_Il est plutôt pas mal faut avouer. Me chuchota Hana' sur le ton de la confidence

Je ne saisi pas de suite ce qu'elle veux dire. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le regarder plus que ça, c'est juste un idiot comme un autre. Il souriait allègrement aux _femelles _qui étaient avec lui. Il a des cheveux mi-longs châtins et une petite barbe de trois jours qui lui donnent un air d'aventurier. Mais rien d'extraordinaire en somme.

Hanabi le regardait avec son éternel sourire psycopathe.

_Jean-Jaaaaaaaaaaaacques! Ici! Dépêche toi! Criais-je

Les choses autour de lui me regardent avec dédain et une touche de mépris. Il leur sourit et vient vers nous.

_Asou-chaaaaan! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé! Dit Jean-Jacques en se jetant à mon cou

_Nan nan vas-y explique avant que je te castre.

_Le shishibukai Trafalgar Law est ici.

_Hum.

_Et deux membres de son équipage viennent de nous accorder une interview avec lui!

_Jean-Jacques tu viens de remonter dans mon estime! C'est parti!

Hana' nous regardait avec une attention carrément flippante. Elle se rapprochait de nous jusqu'à ce que nous sentions son haleine.

_T'sais la vieille j't'aime bien en fait, c'est pourquoi j'accepte de vous accompagner.

Jean-Jacques et moi nous regardons et commencons une discussion silencieuse à coup d'oeuillades.

Haussement d'un sourcil

_C'est qui cette fille bizarre?_

Clignement de paupières

_Je t'expliquerais._

Regard vers Hanabi

_Elle vient avec nous?_

Haussement d'épaules

_Pour la déloger, faut s'y prendre de bonne heure alors je pense que oui._

Jean-Jacques se gratta la tête et acquiesca.

Direction la zone portuaire pour interwiever le Chirurgien de la Mort! Et ouais mon gars ça va être du sport!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'Auteur:** Alors voilà, ceci était un chapitre pour installer un nouveau personnage dans cette fic'. La très flippante Hana', qui m'a d'ailleur été inspirée par une de mes meilleures amies (qui est très flippante elle aussi)! J'espère que ça vous a plu! A pluuuuus, bisous mes agneaux!

**Suite alternative:**

Trafalgar accueille tout le monde très gentiment

Oskour on va se faire déchiqueter

Il nous aime bien mais pas trop


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Seuls Asou et Jean-Jacques m'appartiennent!

**Résumé: **Voilà l'histoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment plonger un monde dans le chaos.

**Note d'Auteur: **Bonjour et bienvenu pour ce sixième chapitre qui aura mis... Un bout de temps mine de rien avant de pointer le bout de son titre. Je dois dire que les prochains chapitres mettront néanmoins moins de temps à sortir car, Ô miracle, l'inspiration divine est revenue.

Je tiens également à dire que les chapitres seront un minimum structurés puisqu'une interview se fera en deux chapitres: Un pour placer les personnages et le second pour le WTF le plus total, l'interview en elle même.

Sur ce, vous aussi faîtes comme Jésus et marchez sur Law!

ENJOY!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 6: La Grande Embrouille

Cela fait maintenant une bonne heure que nous marchons en quête du port. D'après Hana' on aurait pu y être en moins de vingt minutes mais ce couillon de Jean-Jacques n'arrête pas de se faire aborder par des filles/femmes ayant un pois chiche pour cerveau.

Honnêtement, comment expliquer qu'on puisse être attiré par _ça_ sinon..?

Bref, ce fut une heure complètement vide de sens où j'ai voulu me pendre une bonne dizaine de fois.

Les bâtiments se font de plus en plus éloignés les uns des autres jusqu'à totalement disparaître pour laisser place à un petit port de plaisance sympathique en apparence.

Tandis que nous admirions le paysage, deux choses non-identifiées se jetèrent sur nous.

Puis ce fut le noir.

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne pas possible. A quelques pas de moi trois paires de pieds se disputent violemment.

_Mais qu'es-ce qui vous a pris de leur sauter dessus comme ça ?! Demanda la première paire de bottes noires

_Je savais pas que Bepo allait faire la même chose que moi ! Il les a littéralement écrasés ! Fit la seconde en tapant du pied

_Désolé... Termina la troisième

Je grogne machinalement car ma tête me lance. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me relever mais c'est en pure perte.

Un boulot sans risques qu'ils disaient... Tagawoto entendrait parler de cette histoire, foi de Asou !

_Bordeeeeeeeeeel, j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaal... Et c'est même pas à cause de l'alcool... Marmonna une voix féminine à mes côtés

Un silence pesant se fit pendant un moment.

_Merde ! Ils se sont réveillés ! Hurla la première paire de chaussures qui courait dans tous les sens

_Putain on va faire quoi ?! Cria la seconde, On est déjà partis du port ! Le boss va nous tuer !

_Si je peux me permettre, je pense que vous allez vous faire défoncer.

…

_Mais assommez-le putain !

_Il a une caméraahaaaah !

_Mouhahaha je suis puissant ! Tremblez, pirates !

C'est moi ou Jean-Jacques nous fait une grise de mégalomanie ? Enfin... Bon on savait déjà qu'il était un peu jeté mais quand même... Je me relève sur les coudes et regarde autour de moi... Il fait sombre et je ne sens pas beaucoup le clapotis des vagues ni le son de la houle...

Les trois bonhommes se sont carapatés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à Shanks pour avaler une bouteille de saké et nous nous retrouvons seuls.

Je me met debout en titubant un peu mais en gardant un max de classe.

_Bon, les gars réunion de crise. Dis-je calmement

Jean-Jacques sourit et aide Hanabi à se relever.

_Asou-chan, sais-tu où nous sommes ?

_J'ai l'air d'être devin, couillon ?! Lançais-je un peu agressive

Hanabi pris son chewing-gum et le colle sur un mur de la pièce. Elle tape sur ce même pan et se mit à souffler.

_T'as pas b'soin d'être devin. On est dans un sous-marin, ça s'entend en tapant sur le mur.

_Hana-chan est si intelligente !

_Ta gueule Jean-Jacques. Je suis ton Dieu, ne l'oublies pas.

Des sous-marins y'en a pas des masses, donc je suppose que...

_On est dans la merde ? Ouais moi aussi.

_Ce reportage va faire un malheur !

Je gifle Jean-Jacques et reprends ma place. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, on est foutus.

…

Et c'est à ce moment là que ma prévision se réalise. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup sec et nous sursautons.

_ROOM.

_Ça, c'est Trafalgar Law._

_Eh ! Rendez moi ma tête !

_Ça, c'est moi._

_Trop cool !

_Et ça, c'est Hanabi. _

Le Chirurgien de la Mort fait tourner ma tête sur le bout de son doigt. Help. Je vais vomir.

Il nous regarde avec son petit sourire en coin ultra flippant. Ca y est, j'me pisse dessus !

_Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon sous-marin ? Demande t-il froidem... glacialem... polairement mais néanmoins très poliment

Il me lance et ma tête atterri dans les bras d'un dénommé Penguin, à en croire son couvre chef. Mais là c'est trop je n'en peux plus.

_Capitaine, la tête a une couleur bizarrement ver...

_BEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWAAARK

'Faut pas déconner, moi aussi je peux avoir des réflexes humains.

…

Oups... Trafalgar a pas l'air content...

Jean-Jacques me regarde avec un air affolé, il a sans doute peur pour la grande Asou ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, je vais réussir à me sauver !

Il se place devant Hana', l'air un peu plus viril que d'habitude. Hana', qui, soit dit en passant, mâche son bubble-gum tout en bouffant Law du regard.

Elle se dégage de Jean-Jacques qui se retrouve le cul par terre , l'air effaré, et se met à genoux devant Trafalgar.

_S'il vous plaît Law-sama, apprenez-moi l'art du sadisme!

Il lance un regard qui pourrait congeler le Sahara.

_Pour commencer, nettoie donc tout ce vomi.

_Faut pas déconner hein ! Sadique oui, ménagère, non ! Cria Hana', Jean-Jacques, nettoie.

Jean-Jacques hésite quelques secondes et jette un œil vers la jeune brune pour savoir si elle était sérieuse. Apparemment, oui.

Il soupire tout en sortant son joli mouchoir brodé par sa maman, Bernadette.

_STOP ! Hurlais-je, Jean-Jacques n'a pas à nettoyer, c'est pas son job ! Il doit filmer l'interview que nous allons faire. Ensemble.

_Et, je peux savoir qui vous a accorder cet entretien ? Demanda le tatoué

Nos regards dérivent avec lenteur vers les membres d'équipage puis reviennent sur Law.

_Quand commençons nous ? Demandais-je

_Dans un instant, laissez moi tout d'abord vous expliquer comment énucléer son équipage.

…

Sauve qui peut !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'Auteur: **Bon et bien voilà pour ce sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, laissez une review, comme ça Jean-Jacques et Law tomberont amoureux de vous et vous feront des bisous...

Bisous les agneaux!


End file.
